


A Day with Kung Fu

by dragonprincess11



Series: A Day with Kung Fu Series [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Gen, Kung Fu, chrissy mullins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprincess11/pseuds/dragonprincess11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissy Mullins, an ordinary teenage human girl, is "accidentally" sent to the world of "Kung Fu Panda". In order for her to get home, she must defeat the evil Tai Lung with help from Po and save the Valley of Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myself, My World

**Legend has told of a legendary warrior, whose skills were so powerful that this warrior was stronger than even the strongest warrior in the world**

_…Ok so I made that up, but hey it’s my mind._

**Anyways, morning slowly dawns over a small, mystical village. It was quiet, too quiet. I constantly looked to my right and left side over and over again, trying to keep a close eye and ear to my surroundings.**

**Then I heard a male’s voice from behind greeting me, “It’s so nice for you to come, Dragon Princess.”**

**I turned around to find a mysterious animal warrior and bowed to him, “Not so much as I, Dragon Warrior.”**

**“I wish we could talk more, but there is danger near.” He told me.**

**I excitedly stated, “Alright, lead the way to protect this village.”**

**Then out of the mist, hundreds, maybe thousands, of evil bandits surrounded the both of us. We fought them with our amazing skill of Kung Fu; both of us have an equal strength for this skill.**   
**After a few minutes, only half of them were defeated, but then five animals came to me and the Dragon Warrior just at the nick of time, they were known as the Furious Five.**

**I then pulled out two light-blue fans from my black pants pocket and the seven of us charged to finish the battle and be known as heroes in this village once again.**

**But then everything around me was slowing down and some were frozen solid.**

**I heard a familiar female voice questioning,** “Chrissy, can you please focus?”

**It was weird because it came from the Dragon Warrior’s mouth.**

_Oh no, am I?_

“What’s the answer to 2x=22?” **The female voice asked again, but it came from one of the Furious Five’s mouth.**

_No…I’m…daydreaming again._

* * *

 

I finally woke up from my daydream to find myself in my boring, too normal Algebra II class.

“Uh…” I stuttered for a moment until my teacher, Mrs. Johns, asked, “Miss. Mullins, what’s the answer to 2x=22, and please don’t daydream again.”

I was embarrassed and trying to think of the answer, “Uh…10?”

“No. Miss. Mullins its x=11. If you weren’t daydreaming then you would have gotten the answer right.”

Now I was more embarrassed than ever. I literally turned red.

_**RrrIiiNnnGgg!** _

“Alright class, have a relaxing weekend. And Miss. Mullins, try to focus in class next time.” Mrs. Johns told us, but it was mostly at me.

What is it, “Embarrass Chrissy in Algebra II Day?”

I waited outside of the classroom for a little bit for my friend, Leena to come out of the classroom across the hall.

She had brown hair like mine but she had a lighter shade of brown than me and she had blue eyes with silver framed glasses around them.

“Daydreaming in class again?” She wondered for I had the face for being embarrassed so much.

“Yeah and Mrs. Johns totally embarrassed me in class today.” I complained.

“Well, I hate to say this, Chrissy, but I think she is right. You need to turn down the daydreams.”

“Well I can’t help it if I have K.F.P. on my mind. And what about you…Miss. Additive to Twilight.”

“Hey, hey. Mine’s a different story.”

“Uh Huh…sure.”

We went our separate ways to go to our lockers. Hers was farther down the main hallway than mine was. I quickly put my Algebra II stuff away and grabbed my hair color backpack and placed my dark purple inside.

No homework for me this weekend, Yes!

I raced thru the crowds of people and went out to the chilly fall air of Lapeer. Oh I wish I had my sweatshirt with me right now.

**Burr!**

But at least my bus wasn’t that far from the doors. I entered the warm bus and sat at least three seat’s in front of from the middle. I grabbed my iPod from my jean pocket and placed the ear buds in my ears and listen to some random music for the fifteen minute ride home.

Oh, how I hate this bus ride to home, but at least I had some music to keep me company. But something was happening to my music, was hearing a weird message from it; I had no idea on what it said. It was some strange language that I have never heard before. But then it stopped like it never happened. I was very confused with this situation, but now I was at my bus stop that leads me home.

It toke me at least one and a half minute to get to my house. When I went to open the front door, I heard the sound of barking; at least I knew who it was, my dog’s Sara and Sidnee.

“Alright girls. Back, back! Let me in girls.”

I kept on telling them for they were blocking the doorway, they are so anxious for me to get home.

After I finally closed the door, I crouched down and petted my dogs. Sidnee really wanted the attention, so she pushed Sara out of the way but ended up pushing me down. I could tell that I was wanted. I let them outside for a little bit and spend my day, drawing my adventure that I wish I could have.

After hours of drawing and watching K.F.P., my mom came home and she was tired from working at the flower shop in town. I could tell that for her curly dark brown (with some grey hair in it) hair was in twist and turns of stress, also, bags were forming under her eyes and her clothes were untidy and loose.

“Hey Mom! Rough day?”

“Like you would never believe.”

I didn’t pay much attention to what she said but I knew it was about job. She would always complain on the customers or the employees at work.

“So, Chrissy. What have you been doing?” Mom finally asked about me.

“Oh umm…drawing…and watching K.F.P.”

My mom was giving me a look like, “Oh no, she’s doing it again.”

“Chrissy, you need to let your imaginations go. It was fine when it was at home, but now it’s spreading to your school work.” She told me.

“You’ve seen my grades, haven’t you?” I mumbled.

I hate it when she nags about my grades.

“Yes and your grades are at a ‘C’. A ‘C’…on the fifth week of school-”

“Mom! Can you just leave my life out of your business? It’s my life, my mind, not yours.” I interrupted.

“Christine Rae Mullins…” She was completely studded with me

I ran out of scene to go into my comforted of a room. As I was about to cry, I silently stated to myself, “I wish I was somewhere else, somewhere better than here?”

Then all of the sudden my TV was flashing orange and yellow. I was puzzled with this situation, first the IPod, now this. I came closer to the TV and **WOOSH!**

I flew through the TV and was in some kind of an orange-yellow portal, I think the IPod and TV were up to something but what was going on and where was I going.


	2. New World, New Look

   “Oh. What hit me?” I painfully asked from that drastic fall. I was still confused on what had happened.

The pain suddenly disappeared when I toke one glance of the world that I was in. A small mystical Chinese village, just like I have in my daydreams and in…the…movie-

“Oh my god! Am I in the movie?”

Now you would think that I would be excited about being in the place that I always dream about, well…guess again. Everywhere I look, bunnies, pigs, and ducks giving me strange looks.

I’m guessing that they never seen a human teenage girl before.

But, my shadow was telling me a different story.

It was some kind of a wolf shadow figure, but I was thinking that it was someone else behind me. But every time that I’ve moved, the shadow followed me as well.

I was starting to freak out, but I couldn’t, well not yet.

“Ok, Mullins. D-don’t freak out just yet.” I silently calm myself down, “This is just in your head. I-it’s not real.”

            I saw in the puddle nearby, what I saw, was I think, my own reflection. I saw a wolf face; it was a grayish-brown coat with bits of my brown color hair on it and had my hazel color eyes.

            “This cannot me.” I stated as I placed my hand on my cheek, but my eyes found that my hand was a paw.

I finally gave myself a good look seeing my normal human body was turn into…a wolf. I was dressed into a turquoise- blue Chinese shirt with black silk pants and wearing the kind of shoes that Po wore.

“God. What’s happening to me?”

I needed to get back home, live my normal life and be my normal self, but how can I? There is no T.V. around this time, I was completely clueless.

Then I overheard one of the pigs that passed by me gossiping, “Can you believe that Oogway chose Po as the Dragon Warrior?”

That’s it! I’ll just talk to Oogway about this. He’s so wise, so he could help me out. I raced through the crowds of animals to get to the Jade Palace.

But once I got to the stairs…oh man, my expression was priceless. I knew there were a lot of stairs, but with one glance at them, I’ve completely forgotten that there was that many stairs. Well there was nothing else to do, but start climbing.

After about forty minutes…or was it an hour. Well I didn’t know how much time had passed since there were no clocks around that time.

Anyways, I was finally at the Jade Palace, completely breathless. “I…officially…hate…STAIRS!” I shouted breathlessly.

I had no time for a break; I had plans to get back home.

When I came to the large, red door, I pushed the door and pulled the handle but the door wouldn’t budge.

“Crap! I need to get inside.”

Then I saw a tree that was nearby, plus there was a rope attach to it. I remembered that Po used it multiple times just so he could get into the Jade Palace to see the ceremony, but that really didn’t get him in and I wasn’t going to get in with the “fireworks chair” act, it was too risky.

So I decided to climb the tree, the same and safe way to get in, I got that idea from one of the movies I've seen.    

“Ok…easy. Don’t look down.” I shook as I tried to get down to the ground safely from the roof.  I was really afraid of doing this, but how else am I going to get down to the ground.

“Alright…on the count of three, I will let go and land on the ground.” I tried to calm myself down.

As I was about to countdown, I started to hear noises from a distance.

“…Three! Whoa!"

**SLAM!**

I landed on my face, again.

“How many times am I going to fall and end up in pain?” I asked myself.

“Who are you?” a familiar voice hovered me.

I looked to my left and found the great Kung Fu master, Shifu. I was excited to see him, but with the glare he was giving me, I could say that I was more afraid than excited.

“I’ll ask again…Who are you?” Shifu asked me in an angrier tone.

“Uh…C-Chrissy M-Mullins.” I stuttered my announcement.

“And why are you here?”

I could tell that he was in a bad mood from finding out that Po was the Dragon Warrior.

“Umm…I…wanted to talk to Master Oogway.”

“Well I don’t think that Oogway will…”

“That Oogway will what?” A voice called from behind.

Both of us noticed the very old, but legendary, Master Oogway. Shifu bowed in respect when he saw Oogway, I had bowed as well.

“…That you wouldn’t be dealing with a trespasser.” Shifu stated.

“Oh…she’s not a trespasser. I’ve been expecting her.” Oogway explained.

Shifu wondered, “You have.”

“You have?”I wondered in confusion.

“Yes. Now if you come with me, Christine, I would like to have a word with you.” Oogway told me as he slowly walked away.

“How did he know my name? I didn’t even mention it to him.” my mind questioned.

I followed him with knowing that I’ll be home and not an animal, but in the back of my mind, I was curious about this amazing world and its mysteries.   


End file.
